The most important function of the Administrative core is to facilitate communication and thus interaction among research projects and cores. This exchange promotes a structure and atmosphere where interdisciplinary research and training takes place. Its procedural function is to provide fiscal and administrative support to the components of the program. It also serves to focus the individual projects on goals of the Superfund Program, and it serves as a conduit for program information to NIEHS, agencies, and citizens. It also serves as an interface with the University and other Superfund Programs in the nation. Four committees within the administrative core assist with these goals. The PI reports directly to the Vice Chancellor for Research at the University and is advised by an internal Executive Committee. An External Review Committee evaluates the relevance and quality of the research of individual projects and the integration of the entire program project. A Training Committee provides a rich interdisciplinary environment for pre and postdoctoral training. It coordinates the activities of the Training Core C, advises the Training Core Director and distributes funding from this core. Finally a Research Translation Advisory Committee guides the activities and goals of the Research Translation Core including program-government partnerships, technology transfer and communication of research information and products to broader audiences. It acts as a conduent to stake holders and advised the director of this core. The goals of the Administrative Core are accomplished through 3 specific objectives including: providing fiscal management and administrative support, facilitating scientific activities (research, training and communication), and disseminating information gained within the general framework of the Superfund Program.